


OC Backstories

by victoriamadison461



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriamadison461/pseuds/victoriamadison461
Summary: Please use this if you need it! Don't bother asking me to use them, that's why I made it! But if you can, Tag me in your story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (originally from wattpad)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	1. (Not an OC) If You Need Help

This is a help/informational chapter.

1\. I have questions about the backstory on one of the OC's.

If you have any questions, you can either DM me on Wattpad, comment on the chapter you have a question about, or DM me on Instagram @sylvia_mcgowin_461

2\. What if none of the OC's fit what I'm looking for?

If none of the prewritten OC's fit what you're looking for, you can request one! Either add a comment on THIS chapter or DM me on Wattpad or Instagram.

What I need:

Gender  
Sexuality  
Spouse?  
Spouse gender  
Children?  
Children genders  
Significance (main character, background character, main's best friend, etc.)

Once you give me all of that, When I get the chance, I'll write one for you!

I'll update this as I get more questions!


	2. Female

Sexuality: Bisexual, Polyamorous

Spouse(s)?: 1 woman (pansexual), 1 man (straight) 

Children?: girl (5), boy (10), Nonbinary (16)

Significance: Side character

Backstory:  
Unaccepting mom  
Deceized, accepting father  
35 years old


End file.
